


My Brother's Best Friend

by 5sosheart



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28393443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5sosheart/pseuds/5sosheart
Summary: Ally is the little sister of Ashton Irwin and has a crush on his best friend, Luke Hemmings. Ashton is very protective of his sister.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Original Female Character(s)





	1. Beginning

Chapter one

As I walked down stairs, I heard Mom talking to Ashton in the other room. "The perfect child", I thought. Ashton was sitting at the counter, while Mom was making pancakes. Ashton looked at me as I came down and smiled.

"Hey, mistake," he said.

"Hi, asshole," I said, smiling to him as I sat next to him. He messed with my hair.

"Hey," Mom said. "Be nice."

"Well, that's pretty hard, Mom," Ashton said, looking at me. "Look at her."

"More like look at you. You are kind of a wreck, Ash. Have you seen your hair?"

Mom sighed and rolled her eyes. "When's Luke coming over?"

"Luke's coming over?" I asked, thankful when Mom handed us plates with pancakes so I was able to look down and try to hide my blush. Luke Hemmings was my brother's best friend, so naturally, I had to have a crush on him. He was so hot. He had blonde hair and sky blue eyes and he was so tall.

"He's coming over in a couple of hours, after Ally leaves, so that he doesn't have to deal with her swooning over him," Ashton said, glancing at me.

"I do not swoon over him" I said.

"Lies."

"You are such an asshole."

"Stop cursing!" Mom said.

"Yes, cursing is a terrible thing. I hurts my ears. Please stop," Ashton said.

"Says you. You curse more than most people," I said.

"Well, I'm 20, and you're 17, so ha!"

"Then why do you still live here, then?"

He went silent and ate his pancakes.

15 minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Ashton and I stood up and I shoved him out of the way and ran to the door. I opened the door and saw as Luke walked in. He smiled at me and walked over to Ashton. I stared at him, not closing the door.

"God, you are such a creep," Ashton said.

"Shut up!" I said.

"Close the door, you're gonna let the cold in," Ashton said.

I stuck my tongue out at him and closed the door. Luke sat down and I sat next to him. Ashton rolled his eyes at me.

"Hey, man, there's a party in a couple days. Wanna come?" Luke asked.

"Who's gonna be there?" Ashton asked.

"Michael, Calum, June-"

"Not June."

"My point."

"How invited her?"

"Lola."

"Tell your friend to not invite her asshole friend anymore."

"Stop saying curse words!" Mom said.

"Can you please leave?"

"Is this your house, Ashton?" I asked.

"No."

"Then shut the fuck up," I said.

Luke snickered.

"Stop saying curse words!" Mom said. "But Ashton, your sister is right. But I do need to go to the grocery store, so you're lucky son." She grabbed her purse and walked out.

"So, here's a huge party on Saturday at my house, so hang out," Luke said. He glanced at me. "Bring Ally, too. Her birthday's Saturday, right?"

"Yes!" I said a bit too loud.

"Fantastic," he said, and smiled at me. I felt my cheeks go red.

"Do we have to invite my stupid little sister?" Ashton asked. "And shouldn't you be at preschool?"

"Shouldn't you be at work?"

"Shouldn't you shut up?"

"Shouldn't you come up with better insults?"

"I would love to see the sibling fight, but, Ash, we gotta go meet up with Cal and Mike," Luke said, standing up and stretching. His shirt raised up a little bit, and I forced myself to look away.

"Are you sure that I should leave this dumbass alone in the house? What if she destroys it?" Ashton asked.

Luke and I rolled our eyes. "She can come with us," Luke said, smiling at me.

"Are you sure?" Ashton and I asked.

"Why not? She'll sit in the backseat, and we can hang out," Luke said.

Ashton groaned, grabbed my jacket, and threw it at me. "Come on."

We walked out, and got into Luke's car. I sat in the backseat and went on my phone. I saw a few texts from Lola, my best friend, and Luke's cousin. 

"My cousin is the worst.

I really hate being here.

SAVE ME!"-Lola

"Why? What did he do now?"-Me

"You wouldn't believe me cuz you LIIIKE him."-Lola

"I think I would believe you."-Me

I looked up and saw Luke and Ashton talking about the party on Saturday. 

"He remembered my birthday", I thought. "I can't believe he remembered my birthday!"

I had always had a problem with people remembering my birthday. Ever since I was 13, one of my friends would always forget my birthday. After a few years, I was done, so once I turned 17, I gave up. I stopped hanging out with those trashy friends and didn't have a lot of friends for about six months, before Lola moved her permanently during the summer. Ashton and I were really close at that time, and that's when my crush on Luke grew a lot. 

"Ally?" Ashton asked, looking at me in the rearview mirror.

"Yeah?"

"You good?" 

"Yeah," I said, smiling at him.

"Good," he said. He went back to talking with Luke.

My birthday is December 1st. I was a couple of months younger than Luke, less than 5 months. 

We pulled into Michael's driveway and parked. We got out and the boys immediately grouped up. I sat down on Michael's recliner in the garage and played on my phone. I looked up and watched as all the boys, except my brother, walking towards me.

"What now?" I asked, rolling my eyes. 

Luke and Calum sat on my right and Michael sat on my left, smiling.

"Seriously, guys, that's my sister," Ashton said, hiding his face in his hands.

"Oh, God."

"Who do you have a crush on?" Calum asked.

I rolled my eyes. "Do you really care that much about a 17 year old girl's relationship problems?"

"Yes," all three of them said.

"Come on, you've gotta like someone," Michael said.

"If you could take any person to the prom, who would you take?" Luke asked.

"You", I thought.

"No one. Teenage boys are dumb," I said.

"I've taught her well," Ashton said.

"Not all teenage boys are dumb. We're smart," said Calum.

"Are you sure?" Ashton and I said

"Offended," Luke said. 

I punched his arm as a joke.

"Can we please stop this conversation?" Ashton asked.

I pointed to him and nodded.

"Nope," Michael said. "Have you kissed someone before?"

Ashton gagged.

"Nope," I said.

Luke gasped. "Really?!"

"Yep."

"I've forbid her to!" Ashton said.

"Obviously the only reason no one's ever kissed me was because they saw you and were all like, 'I'm not going to kiss you because of your brother'," I said.

"Legit," Michael said.

If I had water in my mouth, I would've spit it out. "Excuse me?!"

"That's the only reason. Boys complain to me all the time," Luke said.

"1. Why would they complain to you? 2. Ash, I knew you were overprotective, but I didn't realize that you were this overprotective."

"They're lying," Ashton said, rolling his eyes. "Seriously, can we please stop this conversation?"

"NOPE!" the boys said.

"Please," Ashton and I said.

"You're how old?" Calum asked.

"17, asshole," I said.

"17...," all three of them said.

"Why do you care?"

Luke stood up, smirking. He grabbed my hand and pushed me up.

"What are you doing?" I asked, giggling nervously.

"Be calm, and everything will be fine," he whispered, and kissed me.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Ashton yelled. 

Luke let go, smiling. "She said she hadn't kissed anyone, so why not me?"

I sat down, in shock. I put the hood over my head and wanted to not be there.

"What the hell man?" Ashton asked.

"Sorry," Luke said. He looked at me and smiled.

I tried to go deeper in my sweater.

Calum and Michael laughed as Ashton walked over to Luke, acting like he was going to strangle him. I honestly thought that he would.

"I cannot believe you kissed my little sister," Ashton said.

"I apologize," Luke said.

"Ally, we're leaving," Ashton said.

"We drove in Luke's car," I said, standing up and standing next to my brother.

"Too bad!" Ashton said. He grabbed the keys and shoved me in the car. I turned around and waved at the group and Ashton got in the car. Luke winked at me as Ashton drove away.

"I'm so pissed at him," Ashton said.

"I know."

"My little sister." He gagged.

"I know."

"And you liked it, too. That's the worst part," he said.

"I did not like it."

"Lies."

"Whatever, Ash. It's not like he hurt me or anything. It was just a kiss."

He stomped on the breaks. "JUST A KISS?!" 

"It was LITERALLY a kiss," I said.

He started driving again. "He, and the boys, talked to you about BOYS and KISSING and, ugh!" 

"I'm sorry for the inconvenience," I said.

"It's not your fault," he said. "I don't want you to be around Luke anymore by yourself."

"I'm about to turn 18, and he's 18. You're not my dad."

"Close enough."

"And when would I be alone with Luke anyways? You never let me out of your sight the majority of the time."

"I don't care. After that stunt with him, you're not even aloud to be in the same ROOM as him!" 

"That's way too far, Ash."

"Fine, maybe a little bit. Whatever, you are not aloud to be near him by yourself or without the company of me. He is not going to kiss you or talk to you about boys, or whatever!" 

"Calm down, bro."

"I will not calm down," Ash said, and we pulled into the driveway. He parked the car and I started getting out of the car when he reached over and closed the door. "Please, I am begging you, be careful with him."

"What do you mean?"

"His last relationship didn't end well."

"We aren't gonna date or anything-"

"Now that I know that he's kind of interested in you, I need to warn you."

"What do you mean?"

"The girls that he's interested in are... sluts."

"I'm not, though."

"I don't know, just be careful."

"Well, now that you're saying that his last relationship didn't end well, I want to know what happened."

"I can't tell you."

"Of course you can't," I said, rolling my eyes.

"Just be careful. He tries to ask you out, just... tell me."

"He's not going to try to ask me out or whatever, Ash."

"You never know." He opened his door and got out.

I stayed in the car, watching as he walked in. I was so confused. What the hell happened with June? What did she do to Luke? I had to find out somehow.


	2. Well, Crap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ally has one of her friends, who Ashton has a huge crush on, distract him while she goes to meet with Luke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed Luke's ex-girlfriend's name to June. 
> 
> TW: Talking about someone forcing themselves onto someone. ## will tell you when.

Chapter two

I got out of the car, wondering what I would do with the little information I had just received. Obviously Luke and June didn't end up well, and obviously Ashton was worried the same thing was going to happen to me. Like Luke even liked me. The only reason he kissed me was probably because he wanted to piss Ash off. My phone buzzed in my pocket. I picked it up and checked:

"Sorry about the kiss thing. Didn't realize Ash would react like that."-Luke

"It's fine. Overprotective brother alert."-Me.

I walked into the house. Ashton was sitting on the couch, eating chips, and watching a show. I sat next to him and took the bowl.

"Hey!" he said.

"What are you watching? Probably some kiddie show," I said, smirking.

"I am watching 'The Witcher', for your information," Ash said, grabbing the bowl.

"Toss a coin to your witcher," I sang.

"Oh valley of plenty, oh valley of plenty, ooh, toss a coin to your witcher, oh valley of plenty," Ash and I sang. We both had nice voices, but we didn't get to use them very often. Ash never had time to sing, because he was trying to find a job (key word: trying), and I wasn't in choir at school, and we lived in a small town with no vocal coach places.

"So, Luke texted me," I said.

"Not him," he said, as Henry Cavill started killing things on the show.

"He said that he was sorry about the whole kissing thing-"

"Okay, cool. We're done talking about it now," Ash said.

We watched Henry Cavill on the show for a little bit when he looked at me.

"Out of all the people you could have a crush on, you chose Luke," Ash said.

"I don't have a crush on him."

"Oh, hell yes you do."

"It doesn't matter, anyways. He doesn't like me."

"I beg to differ!" 

There was a knock at the door. I ran toward the door and opened it. Luke, Calum, and Michael stood outside, smiling sheepishly.

"Come in, idiots," I said.

They walked in. Ashton saw them and rolled his eyes.

"Really? What do you guys want?" Ash said, standing up. "To talk about my sister's period or something?"

I gagged and sat back down, grabbing the bowl of chips.

"No," Luke said, staring right at me. "We wanted to apologize to you... and Ally."

"Oh, really?!" Ash and I said.

"I wonder why!" Ash said sarcastically.

"Well, sorry," Calum said, looking down.

"Sorry," Michael said. He looked at me and smiled. "Can I have some chips?"

"Yeah," I said, standing up to hand him the bowl.

"No," Ash said, shoving me back on the couch.

"Ow."

"Luke, say sorry."

He looked at me straight in the eyes, winked, then look at Ashton. "Sorry, mate."

Ashton and Luke looked at each other for a second. Ash rolled his eyes. "Forgiven."

"Umm, you guys kinda forgot another person to apologize to," I said, motioning to myself.

The three boys sat next to me.

"Sorry, Ally," the said in unison.

"For what?" I asked, smiling. 

"For bugging you about boys and kissing."

"And for kissing you," Luke said.

"Forgiven," I said. 

"Sometimes I'm so proud to have you as a little sister," Ash said.

"Aww, that's so cute. Give me another bag of chips please," I said.

He frowned. "You have legs."

"So do you. And you're closer."

He rolled his eyes and threw me a bag of chips. It was about to hit me in the head when Luke caught it and handed it to me. "There you go," he said.

Ash rolled his eyes again. "Move!" he said. He sat between Luke and I.

The boys and I watched "The Witcher" for a little while longer when Mom came home, with a few bags of groceries. She smiled when she saw the boys and I.

"You guys are so grown up!" she said to us. 

"MOOOM!" Ash and I said.

"We get it. We're old. Move on," Ash said.

I slapped his arm. "Be nice to Mom. She's overly emotional with all these teenage hormones flying around her."

"Ew," Ash said, then turned back to the TV.

"That show isn't appropriate for Ally," Mom said, putting away the groceries. "Also, thanks for helping."

"You're welcome," Ash and I said.

"And besides, I've seen way worse," I said. "And I'm turning 18 in a few days, so there."

"In a few days. You're a minor. This show is for mature audiences," Mom said.

"If it's for mature audiences, then the boys need to leave, because they are suuper immature."

"Hahaha, very funny," Michael said. 

"We are very mature!" Calum said.

"We are the most mature people that you know!" Luke said.

"What's happening?" Ashton asked, unaware of the conversation.

"Have you met each other?" I asked. "Last week, you guys jumped into the lake with all your clothes on in NOVEMBER! It's freezing! And those clothes were ruined." I shuddered.

"The impact hurt," Luke said. "My shoulder is still in pain."

"I fucking bet."

"Stop cursing!" Mom said, pouring herself a glass of wine.

"And don't you think it's a bit weird to be pouring a glass of wine in front of your 17 year old daughter, but she can't watch 'The Witcher'?"

"Whatever, Jesus," Mom said. "I'm going to go in my room now. Behave, young ones." She walked out.

Luke's phone buzzed. He checked it and rolled his eyes. "Lola's coming over."

"Woohoo!" I said. 

"Have you MET Lola?" Calum asked.

"She's so boring," Michael said, rolling his eyes.

"The only reason you guys think that is because she's an 18 year old girl," I said.

"You're 17, and we like you," Calum said.

"For the most part," Michael said.

"Gee, thanks," I said.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. I opened it. Lola was standing there with a few cases of beer. She walked in.

"HELLO IDIOT BOYS WHO ARE DUMB!" Lola said. She always talked very loudly. 

"HELLO IDIOT COUSIN!" Luke said back.

Lola flipped him off. "GUESS WHO BROUGHT DRINKS?!" she announced rather loudly.

"Thank you for saying that very loudly in the house where my mother happens to be, thank you for that, Lola," I said, staring daggers at her. She sat in Mom's recliner and relaxed as I sat back down. 

"I APOLOGIZE FOR THE INCONVENIENCE!" she said.

"TALK QUIETLY!" I yelled, thinking maybe if I were to talk at the same decibel as her, she would understand.

She nodded. "So, when's the partay?" she asked, grabbing a beer and chugging it. 

"Saturday," Ash, Luke, and I said.

"Cool. Anything else on Saturday I need to remember?"

"My birthday," I said. I put the hood over my head and went on my phone. Ash squeezed my shoulder.

"Oh. The big 1 8. 18 is kind of terrible, because now, you can do whatever the fuck you want, except drink. At least legally."

"We live in Australia," I said.

"Shit, I forgot about that. Living in America is weird."

"Australia."

"Australia, America, tomato, tomato," Lola said. "FUCK I WANNA GET WASTED!"

"SHUSH!" the boys and I said.

"Sorry," Lola said. "Fuck, I wanna get wasted."

"We understood the first time," Ash said. "And now my ears are dying."

"It's fun here!" Lola said. She looked at me. "Want a drink."

"No, she does not want a drink!" Ash said.

"You don't know," I said. 

"I know you, and I know that you wouldn't want one." 

"You were right."

"Whatever, lame. Drinking's fun," Lola said and chugged another beer.

Luke stood up. "Lola, let's go home."

"What, why?" Lola asked. I wanted to ask the same thing.

"We," he glanced at me, "we gotta prepare for the party."

"Today's Tuesday, though," Lola said.

"Buy things, shit like that."

"Ugh, fine." She stood up.

Calum and Michael stood up, too. "We should go as well," Michael said.

"Thank you for having us," Calum said. 

Ash threw Luke his car keys and the four of them walked out, leaving Ash and I.

"Let's make dinner," Ash decided. He and I stood up and started walking to the kitchen.

"Can we order takeout?" I asked.

"Sure." We sat back down and he ordered some food.

******************************************************************************************************************

I was in my room, full after dinner. I was lying on my bed, thinking about the day. I had my first kiss and I had a mystery to unravel. What the hell happened with Luke and June. I sat up, turned my light on, grabbed a notebook, and sat back down at my bed. I wrote at the top of the page: "Things I Know About Luke and June's Breakup". I knew it wasn't my business, but I figured I was going to find out eventually, so why not do some detective work? I wrote after that:

"1. It didn't end well". 

That was all I knew. I sighed, rolling my eyes. I put the notebook down on my bedside table and went on my phone. I saw a few texts from Lola and Luke.

"I'm really drunk right now.

I was wondering, what do u want for ur bday?"-Lola

I rolled my eyes. I had told her a billion times. "I want a new computer so I can start writing my novel."-Me.

My novel! My novel was about this girl and her best friend who had a crush on the cutest guy in school, who may or may not have been named Luke. But then, murder hits the small town as her best friend is murdered! The girl, Ally (I'm very original as you can tell; the best friend's name was Lola), and the crush, wannabe Luke Hemmings, investigate the murder! There's love, twists, scandals, and lots, LOTS of drama. I had only told Ashton the whole plot, and of course, he rolled his eyes, but I knew he secretly liked it. He told me a few hours later that he wanted a character named after him, so I made the main character have brother who was named Ashton (I'm very original with names, as you can tell). I wrote Calum and Michael in as friends of Luke and Ashton and (SPOILER) made the murder May, instead of June (I didn't want her to come after me). I had only told Lola I wanted to write a novel, but I didn't go into more detail than that.

Oh yeah, back to the texts. I looked at Luke's text messages:

"Wanna come over tomorrow. No Ash, just you?

I understand if you don't want to though. Just wondering."-Luke

I squealed.

"Sure!"-Me

He replied back instantly.

"Great! See you tomorrow!"-Luke

I squealed and danced as quietly around my room as I could. I turned the lights off and had dreams of Luke and I as royalty in the 1500's.

******************************************************************************************************************

I woke up, ready to go to Luke's. I dressed as nicely as I could, with a white shirt and black leggings and black boots, did my makeup extra carefully, and even toyed around with the idea of wearing lipstick, but decided against it. That would make Ash suspicious. But, I knew that he would be suspicious anyways. 

"What the fuck are you doing?" he asked as I got downstairs. He stared at me in disgust.

"I'm meeting up with someone."

"To do what?"

"Study."

"Why would you need to study? You have straight A's."

"A friend of mine needs help with English, so I'm helping."

"Which friend of yours?"

"James."

"FUCKING JAMES?!" Ash yelled. Ashton did not like my friend James, who had been drooling over me since Year 7.

"Yes, 'Fucking James'," I said.

"James is a fucking creep."

"I know that."

"So then why are you wearing that?"

"Cuz I felt like it," I said. "Bye." I walked out of the house, slamming the door on Ashton's face. I walked out. I knew he would.

"I'm walking you to this meeting place with James!"

"I knew you would."

We started walking towards the park. 

"Guess who's gonna be there?" I asked.

"Who?"

"Amy," I said, smiling. Ashton had a crush on Amy for a few years, and she reciprocated those feelings.

"No way!" 

"Yep. In fact, there she is right now!" I saw Amy walking towards us. I waved and she ran over. Ashton turned red.

"Hey, handsome man," Amy said, grabbing Ashton's arm and wrapping it around him.

"Hi," he said.

"How about you and I go get some milkshakes?" she asked him.

He smiled, before looking at me. "Will you be okay?"

"Yeah. I've walked to the park before," I said, smiling.

"Alright, let's go, Amy," he said. They walked off in the other direction. Amy turned around and winked at me. I gave her a thumbs up.

I turned the corner and saw Luke waiting in his car on his phone. He looked up when he heard my footsteps. "Hey, Ally," he said. He motioned to the passenger seat. "Get in."

"Gladly," I said. I sat down and he sped to his house. I was starting to feel nervous. What was going to happen while I was there. Was I about to become his girlfriend? 

We got to his huge house (his parents are super rich). He parked the car and we got out. He led me into his room and closed the door.

"Ooh, a door close. Must be important," I said, shakily.

He looked at me and smiled. He turned on the light and closed the curtains. He sat me down on his bed. 

"Are you about to murder me or something?"

"No. Just one second." He made sure that no one could see through the curtains and sat next to me. 

"What the hell is happening?"

"Ally, I wanted you to know that I like you."

"Do you like me, or do you like me like me?"

"Like you like you." 

'LUKE ROBERT HEMMINGS LIKES ME!' my brain screamed. My heart was pounding, but I tried to keep it cool.

He looked nervous. He smiled a nervous smile at me. "That's why I kissed you yesterday."

"Oh."

"Do you like me back?"

I stared at him. His eyes were so full of hope and worry. I smiled at him. "Yes."

He and I both leaned in, and we were about to kiss when- 

Lola barged into the room, ruining the moment. "Do you know where the milk is?"

Luke stared at her, rolling his eyes. "The kitchen. That's usually where milk is."

"Right," she said. She stared at us for a moment, then at the closed curtains. "Are you about to murder her?"

"No," Luke said. "Leave, Lola."

"Fine, bossypants." She closed the door and left. I could hear her footsteps going down the stairs. 

Luke stood up and locked the door. He sat back next to me. "Where were we?"

We both leaned in again. I grabbed the back of his head. We were so close and then my phone started ringing.

"GODDAMN IT!" I yelled. I had been dreaming of this moment for years and I was getting interrupted. I looked at my phone. It was Ashton calling. I answered.

"I know about your little trick, you liar! Amy and I drove by the park and you AND that creep weren't there!"

"We're at a restaurant!"

"Shouldn't there be people talking?"

'Shit', I thought.

"We're at a silent restaurant."

"If you aren't at home in five minutes, I will kill you!" He hung up.

I stared at Luke. He looked confused. I felt like I was going to cry. "I have to go! Ash is gonna kill me!" 

"I'll drive you home!" he said. 

"He's gonna kill you."

"I'll make up something. Let's go."

We raced downstairs and got into Luke's car and sped home. When we got there, Ash was waiting there angrily with Amy at his side.

"Where the hell were you?" Ash asked me. "And why the hell is HE picking you up?"

##

"I was going into a restaurant when I saw Ally and James. James was forcing himself onto Ally. I saw, gave him a few punches, and drove a shaken Ally home," Luke said.

I shuddered, acting my part. 

Ash stared at me, then Luke. He hugged me. "I'm sorry I left you alone with that freak. I'll give him a few punches, too."

"Thanks Ash. And thanks, Luke," I said. 

He nodded, got in his car, and drove away.

******************************************************************************************************************

I was lying in bed again, pissed that Lola and Ash had ruined our moment. What if he didn't want to kiss me anymore? What if he didn't like me? I was so worried, and when I was finally able to drift off, my dreams were full of Luke having me killed, Anne Boleyn style.


	3. The Pre-Party Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a few days before Luke's party and he decides to throw a Pre-Party. Ally and Lola have a falling out, and Lola retaliates by telling Ashton about Ally and Luke's meet up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter took so long. I got busy with school.

Chapter three

I woke up and checked the time. 3 a.m. "Fucking fantastic," I said to myself. I didn't want to go back to sleep because of my nightmares. But I also needed to go back to sleep because it hurt to keep my eyes open. I sighed to myself. "Maybe if I read, I'll be able to fall asleep again. And dream of happy things and rainbows and unicorns instead of dreaming about Luke Anne Boleyn-ing me." I said. I grabbed one of my favorite book series, "The Land of Stories" by Chris Colfer (a great book series if I do say so myself... and I do) and began reading. 

*************************************************************************************************************

I woke up with the book resting on my chest and my glasses on. My light had been turned off, though. I got up, very confused. I walked downstairs and saw Ash and the boys sitting on the couch. I walked into the kitchen and started making waffles.

"Morning, sleepyhead," Ash said. "How did you sleep?"

"Fine," I said.

"Really?" Ash asked.

"Yes," I said, getting annoyed. I wanted to make my damn waffles in peace! "What time is it anyways? 7?

"It's 4," Ash said.

I dropped my waffles. "Wait, what?!" I looked at the clock on the microwave. 4:14 p.m. "FUCK!" 

Ash smiled. "Sister, you mustn't curse."

"You mustn't talk or I might CHOP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!"

"Rude!" Ash said as the boys chuckled. I picked up my waffles.

"Damn it."

"What is it, dear sister?"

"STOP CALLING ME DEAR SISTER!"

"Who are you and what have you done with my dear sister?"

"SHUT UP!"

"Why are you so angry?" Luke asked.

I turned around to look at him. He smiled at me. I took a deep breath.

"Well, Hemmings, I'm angry because it's 4:15, and I woke up like, two minutes ago!" 

"Well, you'll be able to be awake when no one else is. You could totally sneak out if you wanted to," he said. He winked at me and turned back to the TV.

"She will not be sneaking out!" Ashton said. 

I put the waffles in the toaster (damn dirty waffles). I went to sit next to Ashton. I yawned.

"'The Witcher'. How obsessed with Henry Cavill are you?" I asked.

"Shut up," Ash said.

I watched the show with them for a minute when the stupid waffles came out of the toasters. I put the butter on it, cut it up, put syrup on it, and put it in the microwave for 30 seconds (it's really good, by the way). After that, I devoured the waffles.

"I think that it took more time for you to make those than for you to eat them," said Ash.

"Whatever."

"You're a pig."

"Says you." 

"Oh, yeah. We're throwing a Pre-Party," Calum said.

"Well, Luke is," Michael said.

"Fun," I said.

"You're not invited," Ash said.

I flipped him off and started washing my dish.

"You're invited," Luke said.

"Thank you," I said. 

"Whatever, just don't let anyone fuck you," Ash said.

"WOAH!" I yelled as the rest of the boys started laughing. "What do you think I am? A slut?"

"No. Just be careful."

"SHUT UP!" 

"STOP SAYING THAT!"

Mom walked in. She looked at Ash and I. She paused, shaking her head, probably questioning her sanity. She turned to me first. "Waffles at 4:20 in the afternoon."

"Hahaha, 4:20," Ash said.

"Okay, future drug addict," I said. "And I couldn't sleep last night, so I read."

"How could you not sleep?" Mom asked.

"I had some nightmares," I said, glancing at Luke. I was not going to forget my dreams about Luke dressing up as King Henry the Eighth and killing me like his second wife. 

"About what?"

"You're fishing, Mom."

"I don't care."

"About King Henry the Eighth having me killed."

"Who?" Ash asked.

"So you decided to read?" Mom asked.

"Yes. Can you stop now?" I said.

"Whatever. Ashton, stop teasing your sister."

"I have rights to tease her," Ashton said.

"And why is that?"

"Umm, remember last year?"

"Rather not remember, Ash," I said. 

"Whatever."

And with that, everyone went silent.

"Well, I'm off to see some friends of mine," Mom said. She grabbed her purse and walked out.

"I thought that she was going to yell at you, too," I said to Ash.

"It's because I'm too perfect to be yelled at," Ash said.

"Shut up."

"You."

"You."

"The Pre-Party starts at 7," Luke said.

"Thank you," I said.

"You should probably start getting ready so that you don't look like a troll," Ash said.

"Then you should've started getting ready HOURS ago," I said, sticking my tongue out at him.

He rolled his eyes.

"Well, idiot boys, I'm going to go get ready. Don't be pervs," I said and went upstairs. I took a shower, put on my makeup, got dressed in a cute outfit (if you must know I wore a white shirt, some black leggings and a black leather jacket, my usual), and did my hair nice. I checked the time on my phone: 6:45. 15 minutes to spare.

I went downstairs and found Ashton sitting at the counter with Luke. They were eating some fast food. Ashton had changed into the same thing as me, basically, a white shirt, black leather jacket, and some jeans. Luke was in the same thing we was earlier.

"Where did Cal and Mickey go?" I asked, walking into the kitchen.

They jumped and turned around. Ash rolled his eyes and went back to his food. Luke did a double take at me before looking back at his food.

"I asked a question," I said, stealing some of Ash's French fries.

"Rude," he said.

"What's rude is not answering the question that your dear sister asked you."

"Cal and Mickey left to go set everything up at my house," Luke said, still staring down at his food.

"Why didn't you go? It's your house," I said.

"Because they're older and more experienced in the art of party making."

"Ah."

They finished their food after I stole some more French fries and we hopped in Luke's car. I got a few texts from Lola:

"Kill me.

These boys are literally the worst.

LEAVE MY ROOM YOU FUCKING ASSHOLES!"-Lola.

"What is happening?"-Me.

"THESE MOTHERFUCKING ASSHOLES ARE COMING INTO MY ROOM WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!"-Lola

"Who?"-Me.

"CALUM AND MICHAEL!"-Lola.

"Woe is you."-Me.

She didn't reply after that.

We got to Luke's house. There was a shit ton of people there, and cars were pulling into another street. There was music blaring that I could hear from three blocks away. "Just Dance" by Lady Gaga to be exact. It seemed less like a "Pre-Party" than an actual party.

We walked in and someone tried to hand me a drink. Ashton saw that and pushed the person away.

"She's 18, bro," said the dude.

"She's 17," Ash said and pulled me away into the corner to have the usual party talk with me. "Don't-"

"Have sex, do drugs, drink, make out with people, KISS someone, umm, what else, oh yeah-"

"Let them touch you," Ash and I said together.

"Anything else, father o' mine?" I asked.

Ashton rolled his eyes. "No." He walked off, cheering when Michael have him a beer.

I rolled my eyes and walked around, looking for Lola and her crazy group of friends. She had only been here a few months and had already become a social butterfly. She would always tell me I had to, "become a butterfly, just like me, Al", and then I would tell her that I didn't like being called Al, which pissed her off.

I found her and her group of bitchy friends. There was Ava, Michaela, and Hannah. Ava was the youngest, barely 16, Michaela was a bitch who used to bully me ALL THE TIME before Lola and her became friends, and Hannah was the biggest drama queen I had ever met. She was convinced that she was destined to be on Broadway. I was convinced she was tone deaf. 

I walked up to them and all of them frowned except Lola. "Hey, woman," Lola said.

"Not yet," I said. "A few more days and then everything will be better."

"I'm already 18," Hannah said. "Just proves I'm more talented than you."

I rolled my eyes. "Age doesn't have anything to do with talent, Hannah."

She scoffed. "Oh, really! How long have you been singing?!"

"My entire life, thank you very much. Since I could say words, I've been singing. So, I was about 2 when I was able to talk, so about 16 years. How long have YOU been singing?"

She looked down and said something quietly.

"What did you say?"

"I SAID 4 YEARS!"

"Good job, now you made her angry," Michaela said.

"You can't do anything right," Ava said.

"Shut the fuck up, child. The big kids are talking," I said to Ava.

She gasped.

"We're gonna talk a walk now," Lola said, dragging me away from all of them. She grabbed herself a beer and me a water and we walked out and walked around the property. When we were away from a lot of people she turned to me. "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?!"

"Sorry that Hannah is literally the most annoying human being on the planet."

"Just because you don't like her doesn't mean that I can't!" Lola said.

"I don't care who you like. But why is it that you are always trying to force me to hang out with those bitches. I don't like them! Stop making me hang out with them!"

"If you don't like hanging out with them, hang out with some of your other friends. Oh, wait, you don't have any!" Lola said.

I gasped. What the hell? "Here's the motherfucking deal, Lola. You shut the hell up, you leave me alone, and you stop obsessing over my BROTHER!"

"THEN STOP OBSESSING OVER MY COUSIN!" Lola shouted. Everyone looked at us. They realized who she was and who I was and they started gossiping. Fucking great.

"I could totally shout a big secret about you right now. It doesn't even HAVE to be true, bitch."

"I dare you."

"I don't recall when we started playing Truth or Dare."

"I WILL LITERALLY KILL YOU!"

"I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE AGAINST VIOLENCE!"

Lola punched me in the face. 

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" I yelled.

Luke and Ashton suddenly came over. They saw me on the ground, Lola's fist out, Lola's fist with blood on it, and my nose bleeding, so they kind of put two and two together. I stood up and tried to punch her, but Ash grabbed me.

"I WILL CHOP YOUR FUCKING HEAD OFF!" I yelled.

"TRY IT!" Lola said. She started running towards Ash and I, but Luke grabbed her and held her back, too. She looked at me and Ash. "So, Ashton, did you know that your lovely little sister over here was over at this house yesterday? And that when I walked in on her and Luke with the door closed, they were about to kiss?"

Ash let go of me. He spun me around and looked at me. "What?"

I turned to Lola. "You are such a bitch!" Luke let go of Lola and was face palming.

"So you admit it?" Ash said.

"Yeah, she was over here," Luke said, turning to him. "But I was the one who invited her, and I didn't do anything, and I drove her home, and I was a gentlemen the entire time-"

"You had my little sister over without telling me?" Ash said. 

"Ash-" I started.

"Shush. You had my little sister over, and if I'm to believe Lola, you tried to kiss her?" Ash said, walking towards Luke.

Luke nodded.

"We need to go," Ash said, turning to me. "Right now!" He turned back to Luke. "If you ever see my little sister again, I swear to God, you will never see the light of day again."

He walked off. I turned to Luke. "I'm sorry."

"LET'S GO, ALLY!" Ash said. I followed him. I grabbed my things and we started walking home.

"Just say something already," I said.

"What the hell were you thinking?! You lied to me multiple times, and apparently you and him almost kissed, AGAIN! Are you kidding me, Ally?" Ash said. "I have always wanted you to have the best guy, and Luke isn't."

"If Luke isn't the best guy, tell me why!"

"NO!"

"If you tell me why then I'll know why! Because if you don't tell me, then I'll find a way to see him again!"

"FINE!" He sighed. "June and him got into a fight while Cal, Mike, and I were there. June was pissed about how he's been hanging out with other girls. Luke was pissed because she totally cheated on him."

"Okay. So?"

"Well... June had proof that Luke cheated on her first. And, after she showed all the evidence that she had, there was no denying that Luke had cheated on her."

"No way."

"Well, imagine your boyfriend went MIA for 24 hours. He comes back and starts acting super different. So, you investigate. You find that he's been exchanging texts with another girl, and you found texts about them meeting up. So, you follow them to the next place they're gonna meet, and you see the girl and your boyfriend making out. That's why she cheated, that's why she was always jealous, that's why they broke up."

I stared at him. "No way, Ash."

"Yes way. Yes way all the way. They both were terrible to each other."

"Well, what happened before he cheated?"

"She was on drugs, tried to get him on said drugs, he said no, she got pissed, and she beat the fuck out of him."

"Maybe that's why he cheated."

"Well it is, but it doesn't matter. He still cheated. If he wanted out of the relationship, then he should've left."

"Well, maybe he won't do it again-"

"We're not having this conversation. Luke cheated on a girl who I hated. You're my little sister, so I don't give a shit about whether or not he's going to cheat on you or not. You and him are not dating."

We walked home in silence.

*************************************************************************************************************

I was sitting in my bed. I was prepared to not fall asleep for a while, so I decided to go on my phone. I had a few texts from a couple of people. 

"I'm sorry.

I was out of line.

Sorry.

But you're kinda a bitch."-Lola.

I deleted her number.

"Whatever Ash tells you, just know that I'd never do that to you."-Luke.

"He told me that you cheated on June."-Me.

"I would never cheat on you."-Luke

"Why would I care? I'm probably not going to see you again."-Me.

"Well, you're turning 18. You'll be an adult. You can do whatever you want."-Luke.

I stared at the blue light from my screen. I turned it off, lost in thought. I was turning 18 the day of the party. I would be able to do whatever I wanted, and Ash couldn't stop me. 

I then decided that I would go to that party. And I would look damn good, too.


End file.
